


let's get em wet

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Omorashi, Accidental Voyeurism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Mark never thought he'd see the day where he'd wet himself and then jerk off in the shower while thinking of Taeyong but life is full of surprises, right?





	let's get em wet

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing I wrote on twitter, enjoy!
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry if there is any mistakes.

Mark was _fucked_. Royally fucked.

See, it was a pretty hot day and who says hot day says drinking lots of water throughout the day, right? Well Mark might have drank a little _too_ much.

The boy spent his day downing water bottles after water bottles and iced coffee. Something totally normal when you feel way too hot but now Mark had a problem, a big problem.

His bladder was full. Completely full. His stupid self didn't thought that _maybe_ he might need to go use the bathroom before hopping in the car that was driving them back to the dorms.

He was squished between Taeyong and Youngho, of course. Mark tried his best not to make himself look suspicious but it was getting worse by the minute. Thankfully, Taeyong and Youngho liked to spread their legs way too much so now his own legs were squeezed together and that helped him hold it all. He's stupid, really stupid. Taeil even told him to go before they left but his stubborn self thought that he could hold it.

He was wrong.

So wrong.

Every bumps on the road made him squeeze his fists tightly, his knuckles white. He was biting his bottom lip way too hard and was squirming around too much. Mark was even starting to sweat a little but he honestly didn't care, all he wanted was to use the fucking bathroom and it was starting to get really frustrating. Mark's hand slipped down to his crotch, drawing in a deep breath as his thighs squeezed together. He let out a small groan as he closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

"Mark? Are you okay?" he gasped and immediately opened his eyes when a hand smacked his thigh, "You don't look so good, no offense though" Youngho squeezed his thigh and Mark was ready to push him off, he was too close to his crotch and that wasn't good. Youngho really needs to keep his hands to himself.

"No I'm okay! Kind of tired but I'm okay, don't worry about me," he lied, of course he lied, Mark wasn't going to say that he was this close to wetting himself, him, a full on 20 years old adult, in a car full of his friends. No way. 

Thankfully Youngho only nodded, he didn't looked convinced but he didn't push the topic and Mark was glad.

He was also glad, no, he almost _cried_ when they finally arrived back to the dorms.

Mark was the first one in front of the door, waiting impatiently for Taeyong to unlock it and let him finally use the bathroom. Everyone looked at him weirdly but he didn’t care, once the door opened he quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom not without whining loudly when he realized that his bladder might be _too_ full to even walk properly without almost leaking.

He locked the door behind him once he was finally in. Gritting his teeth, he fumbled with his jeans, trying to unbutton it but his hands were shaking so much making panic take over his poor body. Mark couldn't hold it longer, he knew it but he couldn't get his damn jeans off. Tears started to form and he swear he felt himself leak a little, a whine escaped his mouth, he wanted to cry so bad.

"Come on, come on," he mumbled to himself. The heaviness in his stomach was unbearable, he wasn't even sure how he was still holding on. He felt himself leak more and more, wetting the front of his pants and oh god, did it felt good.

"Mark?" a voice said behind the door, he already knew who it was and he suddenly wanted to bury himself alive, Taeyong of course. "Y-yes?" his voice was higher.

"Uhm, are you going to stay in here for ever? Some of us really needs to go." 

What a joke. Mark also needed to go, maybe even more than the others, but he couldn't get his jeans to open and he could feel himself getting weaker, the fact that he was there, in the bathroom but couldn't undress was so frustrating that he started to cry, tears wetting his cheeks and his vision was blurry.

Mark felt his control slowly slipping away. He gasped and cursed under his breath, suddenly leaning forwards the slightest bit and pushing his hands harder onto his crotch in a poor attempt to block his need to pee. But he knew he was fucked when he felt the warm liquid run down his legs. A loud sob escaped his mouth and finally, Mark let go. It was no use to hold it any longer.

He felt the warm liquid against his pants, saw the stain grow bigger and bigger, his head thrown back in relief and his eyes closed as he finally emptied himself. His cock twitched as he let out one final spurt, and he moaned when he felt his bladder finally empty, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

What he didn't heard though was the door opening, too busy in his own pleasure. Well, can he call it pleasure? Yes it did feel quite orgasmic to finally let himself go after hours of holding but wasn't it weird? He heard Yuta talk about it once, something about omorashi. The only thing he understood was that it was basically a kink about pee but that was it. Now though, he kind of understood the whole thing.

"Mark?" he heard from behind and he almost screamed, turning around quickly, he saw Taeyong and he knew Taeyong saw his visibly wet jeans, _fuck_, didn't he locked the door?

"Oh my god." he whined, embarrassment clear in his voice, his cheeks started to heat up and take a pretty pink color. This whole situation was already embarrassing, him wetting himself and standing in a puddle of his own piss, crying and shaking but now that he got caught, Mark only wanted to cry even more.

"I-I can explain, my jeans-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything, let's get you cleaned up hm? You don't want to stay in dirty clothes, come on hop in the shower I'll bring you clean clothes." Taeyong reassured the younger, soft smile on his lips and Mark felt himself relax at the sight of his caring leader.

Mark couldn't even look at Taeyong for more than two seconds and his cock growing hard wasn't helping either. Was he really getting hard from wetting himself?

"I’m so sorry hyung, you probably think I’m disgusting now," he said, his voice barely audible but enough for Taeyong to hear and frown.

"I will never find you disgusting Minhyung, you just had a little accident, it’s fine. Now go shower, I’ll clean up,"

Taeyong closed the door and Mark let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding, hands still shaking as he turned the shower on, letting the water fall and change to the right temperature before going in. Mark let out a pleased noise as the warm water of the shower rained down his body, he pursed his lips as he looked down at his half hard cock in confusion. He should feel disgusted by all of this but why was he reacting like that and why did it actually felt heavenly?

H e quickly cleaned himself, ignoring his throbbing member but the temptation was here, he knew Taeyong would be back in no time but he was getting so hard and it's been way too long since the last time he had some fun. He kept replaying the moment he had to hold himself, the way he let himself go in the bathroom, the sensation of the hot liquid sticking to his skin. Mark let his forehead touch the tiled wall of the shower, shuddering at the cold touch, breathing deeply as felt himself get more and more aroused by the minute. 

He reached down to wrap his right hand around his throbbing cock. He hissed out through his teeth at the touch and started to work his hand up and down, wondering when the last time he had done this. Tiny huffs and whines leaving his mouth as he closed his eyes and imagined Taeyong behind him, arms wrapped around his small body and his left hand was pressing slowly on his full bladder.

His thighs immediately squeezed together as if he really felt the sensation. Mark was slightly shaking, trying so hard to mute his noises as he stroked his cock faster, using his thumb to circle around the head making him whimper pathetically. His legs weaken out and he nearly falls to his knees as he gently gave his cock a little squeeze.

"I see you’re having some fun, couldn’t even wait for me to come back? Aw, I’m hurt Minhyung," he turned around, eyes wide and hand still wrapped around his cock. Taeyong stood there, fresh clean clothes in his hands as he smirked at Mark, eyes dark and hungry.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@taeilsyndrome](https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG)


End file.
